


(Podfic of) Sing a New Song, Chiquitita by HalfFizzbin

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Derek is scheduled to work a double shift at Hale or High Water on the night of his 30th birthday, which is an excellent encapsulation of how his life is going so far.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Sing a New Song, Chiquitita by HalfFizzbin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sing a new song, Chiquitita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784248) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



**Title:** [Sing a New Song, Chiquitita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/784248)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/halffizzbin/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/halffizzbin/)**halffizzbin**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Teen and up  
 **Summary:** _Derek is scheduled to work a double shift at Hale or High Water on the night of his 30th birthday, which is an excellent encapsulation of how his life is going so far._

Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)**laisserais**

**Length:** 25:19

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Sing%20A%20New%20Song%20Chiquitita%20by%20Halffizzbin.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 23.8 MB


End file.
